A College Romance: Reunion
by ZonaRose
Summary: This is the sequel to A College Romance. I have a secret that I'm keeping from Nanoha but will this secret tear us apart in the end or will it make our love stronger. "I am so sick of your lies and your deceit we're through! I want a divorce!" AU/Yuri NxF
1. Chapter 1 What Happened to Us?

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is a sequel to A College Romance. I don't expect this story to be very long maybe 4 to 5 chapters. The next installment of this series will actually be longer like the first one. The third and final installment will be Vivio going to college.

The rating on this story is going to be a T; I do not foresee it going up to an M.

This story is Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Girl Loving Girl type of story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to MGLN.

Well without further ado here is the sequel to A College Romance enjoy.

_ZR };-_

* * *

><p><strong>A College Romance: Reunion<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 1-What Happened to Us?**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

Where do I begin? I guess I'll begin with the fact that our 15 year wedding anniversary is coming up next year in about seven months, May 1st. Vivio just turned 16 three months ago, Sept. 18th, and my three little terrors are going to be 10 years old next year, June 18th.

We moved into a beautiful five-bedroom house, Vivio has her own room, so do Clyde and my two inseparable little girls Honoka and Sakura have a room all to themselves. The four bedrooms including the spare bedroom are all upstairs where ours is down stairs with the kitchen, dining room, and living room.

Wow, time sure does past by quickly. Our marriage has been that of a fairytale; at least that's what everybody keeps telling us. I'm still so in love with my wife it sometimes scares me. But I've been told all good things come to an end and I'm afraid that end may be drawing near.

Everything seemed to be fine at Vivio's 16th birthday party. But then I noticed that Nanoha was pulling away from me. It started when we would cuddle at night in bed; she would move to her side of the bed and say she wasn't feeling well. So I gave her, her space but then the other side of the bed wasn't far enough and just recently, she's moved out of our bedroom into the spare bedroom.

I lay in bed at night wondering what it is I've done wrong, or could it be that she's found someone else. Just the thought of this I feel heaviness and pressure in my chest it gets worse every time she gives me the cold shoulder. I know the children have been noticing but what do I tell them? That we're having a silent argument that's really not an explanation.

Christmas and New Years are just around the corner and then I'll be able to give her my surprise Christmas present. I just hope that she'll still want it if things keep going the way they're going.

* * *

><p>"Nanoha I'm home." I walk into the foyer taking off my jacket and shoes. It looks like we're going to be getting a bad storm soon.<p>

"Where have you been Fate? You should have been home hours ago." Nanoha comes storming in.

I was putting the final touches on her Christmas present so I couldn't tell her that it was all right, there was nothing wrong. However, this was not going to appease her somehow I've got to tell her something but I also don't want a lie to her I've never lied to my wife.

"My errands took a little bit longer than I expected it looks like we're going to be getting a storm soon too."

"Will you stop this? I have had enough of all of this! Every time you go out and do your 'errands', you come home later and later! I am so sick of your lies and your deceit we're through! I want a divorce!"

I was so stunned I didn't know what to say. Nanoha went crying out the front door grabbing her jacket and shoes as she went and then slammed the door shut on her way out. I heard something fall off the wall and smash. I glanced over and it was our wedding picture it was ruined. Just like our lives; now it was destroyed.

The heaviness in my chest started to increase, as it never had before; I always ignored it thinking it was nothing it was just part of the stress of our little separation. This, this was different than before my right hand clutched the front of my shirt in the middle of my chest I was having a hard time breathing, my left arm was going numb and tingling.

I could hear Vivio calling my name but I couldn't respond the lump in my throat wouldn't let me and the pain in my body brought me to my knees and then finally I passed out from the pain. The pain from my broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

After I had said my piece, I noticed that Fate had gone deathly pale. So it's true she is having an affair she's found someone else to make her happy. That was the only logic that my mind could tell me as to why she's gone so pale so quickly.

I jumped into my car and headed to the only place I knew I could find comfort: my parents. I had forgotten my cell phone so I couldn't call them the tell them that I was on my way, but then again Fate won't be able to call me and beg me to come back home so I guess it was a good thing that I forgot that leash.

I somehow made it to their home safely, not even bothering to knock I just walked in saw my mother and start crying in her arms.

"Nanoha what's the matter? What are you doing here instead of being with Fate?"

"Mama *sobs* she's having an affair *sobs* I told her that I wanted a divorce." *sobs*

As I was crying in my mother's arms the phone ring, my father picked it up and started talking I heard him say something about a hospital and that we would be there as soon as possible.

My father came over and knelt in front of us he took my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. "Nanoha we need to go back there's been an emergency."

"What happened to the kids? Did she take it out on the kids are they hurt?"

My father shook his head no and looked up at my mother the sadness in his eyes make me stop crying. "Nanoha that was Vivio on the phone, Fate is in the hospital she's had a massive heart attack and they don't know if she's going to survive. We'll drive you back home so that you can be with the kids and we'll stay with you until this is over with."

The thought of losing the woman that I love in this way was almost more heart wrenching then losing her to someone else. My father couldn't drive fast enough; finally we reached the hospital. Alicia was waiting with the kids, Vivio came running over to me and hugged me tightly and started to cry.

"Alicia, do you know what happened?"

"I got a call from Vivio saying she couldn't get a hold of you, so I told her to call your parents on the off chance that you were over at their place. Then I got a hold of my mom and told her to get to the hospital as quickly as possible; I got the rest of the kids and got here to the hospital. The only thing that they told me so far is that she's had a massive heart attack and they don't even know if she's going to live through the night. I was actually hoping you'd be able to get more information being her wife."

Nodding my head I pride Vivio off of me my mother took over for me and Vivio clung to her. I went looking for the Dr. after finding him I asked him what the situation was with my wife.

"Has she experienced or complained about pressure or pain in her chest, the middle of her back or discomfort in her left arm?"

"No she's never mentioned anything to me."

"Has there been anything stressful in her life recently I'm talking in the past 2 to 3 months? It seems with the tests that we've done so far that she has had some minor heart attacks at least in the last two months that we can tell. Has she been under stress at work or has there been the loss of the family member or someone really close to her?"

"We became separated about two months ago. We still live in the same house but we are in two separate bedrooms. I had suspected that she was having an affair on me and so this morning I told her that I wanted a divorce. Could that have been the trigger for all of this?"

The Doctor looked thoughtful. "It's possible that this was part of the problem but I'm thinking she may have been stressed about something before all of this started. It could be she was feeling guilty about this supposed affair that you're talking about. That could also cause the stress that could have started all of this. Guilt can play a large part in our health and if you're right then she's been harboring this guilt for several months now."

"I see… can I see her Doctor?"

"As long as you make it brief we don't want to have her stressed out any more than she may already be. If she can make it through the night than she has a chance."

"Thank you Doctor."

He escorted me just outside the door. Walking in I could see her lying in the bed she had tubes, hoses and wires all over her. Her heart monitor was beeping in a normal pattern. That at least was a relief she still had a heartbeat.

I walked up to the side of her bed and noticed that her skin was just as pale as when I left the house. With the back of my fingers, I gently caress her cheek, I gently pick up her left hand and kissed her ring finger her heartbeat quickens for a few seconds and then goes back to its previous rhythm.

"Fate it's me Nanoha, I don't know if you can hear me I hope you do because there's something important I want to tell you. I still love you Fate, I always have, and I always will until the day I die. If you're happy with someone else then I'll be happy for you and let you be with the person you love. But you need to live for the person you love Fate, you need to live for your most important person in your life whoever she may be."

Gently leaning over I kissed the corner of her mouth the heart monitor starts beeping erratically. I'm afraid that I've done too much and I back away and leave the room. Making my way out to the waiting room, I had a wall of people coming towards me, so I put my hands up to let them know not to crowd me.

"I'm sorry I don't know much more just that she's been under a lot of stress that none of us knew she was under. It seems she's had smaller heart attacks for the past two months, but they are guessing that her stress has been longer than that. If she can make it through the night then she has chance. I'm sorry that's all I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

"Viv how long do you think Fate-mama is going to sleep, she's been sleeping for two days now?"

"I don't know Clyde but Nanoha-mama said that the Doctor told her that Fate-mama needs as much rest and relaxation so that she can recover faster. So the four of us need to be really good and making sure that she doesn't hurt herself. If she needs something then it's up to one of us to make sure she gets it."

"With you guys talking so much how anybody can get any rest or even sleep with you little squirts around." The next thing I know I have a pile of kids on top of me.

"I'll go get Nanoha-mama and the Doctor I'll be right back Fate-mama." Vivio left the room to go get them.

The first one through the door was my wife followed by Vivio and a man I assumed was my Doctor. Nanoha came over to me with tears running down her face as she started planting kisses all over me. Then our lips met and the world disappeared nothing else mattered except the woman in front of me.

My right hand reached up entangling in her hair, I pulled her hard into my face demanding entrance into her mouth, I was a woman who has been without her oasis for far too long as all I wanted to do was drink up her essence and quench my thirst with all of her. I tried to move my left hand up to feel her breasts but my hand would not cooperate no matter how hard I tried.

Someone cleared their throat and we reluctantly parted, though I so desperately wanted to keep her near. She retreated over to where the children were and the doctor walked up next to my bed.

"I noticed you had tried moving your left hand and arm, do you have any pain in the left side of your body or numbness maybe?"

"I tried to lift my hand up to touch her but it wouldn't work. I don't feel any pain or numbness it just wouldn't do what I wanted it to do."

"Sounds like you might have a little bit of paralysis in your arm and hand." Taking the back part of his pen he pressed into the back of my hand and then along my arm. "Can you feel that? Is it painful at all?"

"I could feel it but it wasn't painful."

Moving the blanket down so that he could take a look at my legs he did the same thing he moved it along the bottom of my feet my right one moved instantly that the left side trembled as if it wanted to move the couldn't. So he focused more on the left foot and leg than the right.

"It seems like you do have some paralysis on the left side mainly your leg and your arm you're going to need rehabilitation to get mobility back into these areas. It is possible to regain almost normal use of these limbs but it's going to take an awful lot of work especially for you."

"So I'll eventually be able to use my arm and leg again just not like I used to? I can live with that as long as I'm alive to be with the ones I love."

I smiled at the five people that mean the most to me, but I couldn't look Nanoha in the eye as I didn't know if she still had feelings for me or not. The way she kissed me back made me think that she might even if only a little bit, maybe she still has some feelings for me. I can only hope, but who am I kidding? She wouldn't have asked for a divorce if she still loved me.

However, if she's found someone else to make her happy and I'll just have to let her go. That is the only possible reason that I can think of that Nanoha would ask for a divorce, is that she's found someone else to make her happier than I ever could. So I will let her go and give her, her divorce so that she can be happy with whoever it is that has stolen her from me.

With those thoughts I felt a great weight being lifted from my shoulders and I was feeling drowsy and so I slipped off into a dreamless sleep, wishing and wanting the love of my life to be waiting for me in my dreams and when I wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well that's the end of chapter 1 of my new exciting sequel. I hope you all enjoyed. Will the miscommunication be straightened out or will it grow worse? Find out in the next chapter.

As always please leave a review tell me what you honestly think about my stories I don't mind criticism as long as it's positive criticism; flamers will of course be ignored.

As always I think all those who read my stories even if you don't review. Until next time enjoy the read.

_In Love & Light,_

_Zona Rose _};-

* * *

><p>918/2011


	2. Chapter 2 Miscommunication

**Authors Notes**: Hey, everyone here's the second chapter. There's not much I can really say about this chapter as the title of the chapter probably says that all.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

The rating for this story is a T. I do not foresee it going higher.

Now without further ado I present to you the second chapter to A College Romance: Reunion. Enjoy.

_ZR };-_

* * *

><p><strong>A College Romance: Reunion<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 2-Miscommunication**

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

I feel like I've been walking on eggshells ever since Fate came home from the hospital. She's been in rehab every day; everyone has been surprised at her fast recovery. She has about half of her mobility back to the point where she can actually walk with a cane instead of being in a wheelchair.

A woman has been calling almost every other day wanting to talk to Fate, but I keep telling her that Fate is unavailable. I've finally had enough of her calling and told her to never call this number again.

"Nanoha, who was that on the phone? Are we getting harassing phone calls? If we are let me handle the harassing phone calls; I'll make sure they'll never call us again."

"It's okay I think I've taken care of it she won't be calling here anymore."

"She, she who? Who was it on the phone Nanoha?"

"It's a woman who's been asking for you she just won't take the hint. So I told her to never call back again."

"What was her name I may be expecting her phone call? Did you ever think to ask me if I was expecting a phone call Nanoha? Because there is somebody I need to talk to and I've been waiting for her phone call."

"So now you're not even going to try and hide it you're just going to flaunt it in front of me; well fine then here I've had these drawn up I expect you to look them over and sign them."

I handed Fate divorce papers that I had drawn up just before she had her heart attack. I couldn't take it anymore now she was even flaunting her affair in front of my face saying that she was expecting a woman's phone call. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"What's this…? Nanoha how long have you had these papers?"

"I've had them for a while now Fate it was only a matter of time before I handed them to you."

Fate made her way over to her chair and sat down. The look of disbelief on her face at reading the papers I handed her nearly brought me to my knees.

"Nanoha can you please pass me the phone? I need to make a phone call."

I handed her the phone she quickly dialed a phone number without having to look it up. "Yes, can you put me through to Liz please…? Hi Liz its Fate. Yeah I'm sorry I haven't been in contact with you I've had some medical issues but, I've also got some bad news for you. I'm sorry to have to do this to you but I need to cancel everything… Yes, I'm quite sure I'm sorry my wife Nanoha just handed me divorce papers. So I seem to no longer be needing your services but, if I ever do I'll be sure to call you…. No, no you keep that you earned it. You did a great job and I want to thank you for your help. Good by Liz I'm sorry if I ruined your day."

She hung up the phone and had tears in her eyes. "I hope you're happy now Nanoha. I'll sign the papers tomorrow I don't care what they say you can have it all. Now if you'll excuse me I'm feeling very tired I'm going to go lay down."

She got up and left the living room her head and shoulders were down as if she was a defeated woman. I was bewildered with the conversation that I had heard. So I picked up the phone and hit redial, and got a shock at a man's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Dream Vacations, How can we make _your _Dream Vacation come true?"

"Can you tell me where your office is?"

"Yes ma'am we're located at…"

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

I was lying in bed when the doorbell rang; I knew the kids were at school so I was the only one who could answer it. I thought about letting the person just think that I wasn't home or not answer the door. When I thought that that person might think something was wrong and break in the front door, I reconsidered.

I made my way to the door to find out who was pestering me. It just so happened to be my sister. "Fate you look like crap. Are you okay?"

"You would look like this to Alicia if your wife just handed you divorce papers today."

We moved into the living room and I sat down in my chair. "So Nanoha really did it she really wants a divorce from you. I can't believe this you two are so in love with each other. Can't she see you still love her?"

"Apparently not; I just called Liz at the travel agency and told her to cancel everything. After all why take that kind of a trip if you're not gonna be married anymore."

"Hey you want some tea I'll go make some tea if you want some?"

"Yeah that sounds good Alicia."

"All right I'll be right back sis."

Alicia got up and went out to make us tea; I looked down at the coffee table and there were the papers still sitting there. So I picked them up, found a pen and signed them. I didn't care what they said if this is what she truly wanted, I wasn't going to fight her about it. As long as she allowed me to see the kids, I would be all right.

"Okay here we go two cups of green tea no sugar, no milk. Yeah, I still can't believe aunt Lindy does that to green tea. I get shudders when I see her do it."

I smiled at my sister and she seemed to relax seeing me smile. "Yeah I feel the same way. Thanks sis I needed this."

"What is family for? If it's not to irritate you unmercifully, it's to pick you up when you're down; and right now I don't think you can get much lower if you tried."

Smiling Alicia looks down at the coffee table, sees the pen and paper, and then notices my signature. Her smile disappears as she looks back up at me. "You signed them you're not even gonna fight for your family? Why Fate? Why aren't you fighting for your family?"

"If Nanoha has found someone else that makes her happy who am I to stand in her way of happiness? As long as she is allowing me to see the kids I think I'll be all right."

My voice starts to crack towards the end and I could feel the tears start running down my face. Alicia was up and by my side and had me in her arms; I turned my face into her shoulder and started crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

My drive downtown felt like it took forever, when in actuality it was only 20 minutes. I pulled up outside of an ordinary looking office building. It had about 10 stories. Walking in, I told the front receptionist where I was headed, and she told me I had to go to the third-floor Suite 310.

Getting off the elevator, I made my way down the hall and when I arrived at Suite 310, there was a beautiful picture of a sunny beach and happy couples. The sign on the door said 'Dream Vacations, How can we make _your _Dream Vacation come true?' Opening the door, I was greeted by a male receptionist.

"Hello there. How can I help you to make _your _Dream Vacation come true?"

"Hi I had called earlier and asked for directions to your office."

"Ah yes so how can I help you today ma'am?"

"I was referred by a friend of mine to one of your people; her name is Liz she wouldn't happen to be in today would she?"

"Why yes she is actually you've got some great timing. Liz had this really big account that she's been working on for several months but they ended up canceling on her. So now, she's free to be able work on something new. Here follow me and I'll take you right to her office."

We walked down the small corridor and at about five doors down; he stopped and knocked on her door. "Liz you've got someone who was referred to you, now that you no longer have that other account would you mind taking her in?"

"That's fine Charlie send her in." I recognized that voice it was the same one as the woman that had been calling asking for Fate. So I finally found her the woman that was stealing my wife away from me, now she was going to get a piece of my mind breaking up my family like this.

Walking through the door I gently closed it behind me, as I didn't want anyone else to hear our discussion. The woman sitting behind the desk had a smile on her face until she saw me step through the door. Her smile faded and her eyes widened in either surprise or fear although maybe it was a little of both.

"Mrs. Testarossa this is an unexpected surprise. I had talked to Fate and she canceled her plans."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Well your wife Fate showed me a picture of you and her family; by the way your children are beautiful."

"I see, thank you."

"So how can I help you?"

"I am here to see if you are worthy enough to have my Fate."

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean?"

"You're the woman who stole my Fate away from me, so I'm here to make sure that you are truly worthy enough to have the woman of my dreams."

"Oh my, I think Mrs. Testarossa that we need to have a serious discussion. Would you please sit down? I think we need to clear the air here."

I sat in the chair closest to the door just in case I have to make a hasty exit. The pretty older woman turned around and was looking for something. After finding it, she turned around and put a 3-inch folder down in front of me.

"Mrs. Testarossa exactly what do you think your wife and I have been doing?"

"You're having an affair with my wife but, I don't know if I'm ready to give her up just yet even if I have given her the divorce papers today."

"Mrs. Testarossa what's this on my left hand?" She held up her left hand and on her ring finger was her wedding set.

"So it looks like you're cheating on your spouse also. Do you have no shame cheating on your own spouse and trying to take mine too? You're nothing but a home wrecker."

"Mrs. Testarossa I am straight and I am very much in love with my husband, and your wife is madly in love with you. The moment she came into this office she wanted to do something spectacular for you and your 15th wedding anniversary. This file has been the work of the past nine months of planning your second honeymoon."

"What but that can't be? I saw the two of you at that restaurant and she was holding your hand."

"Mrs. Testarossa I had just lost my mother and your wife was trying to comfort me in my grief. There is nothing romantic between us; she has been so excited about giving this to you for Christmas."

"If that's true then... Oh, my God what have I done to her? What have I done to my beloved Fate?" My hand went to my mouth as the tears started to pour from my eyes at the realization that I was the one that was destroying my marriage, not this woman in front of me.

"Mrs. Testarossa… Nanoha, it's okay, this is still fixable she still loves you. You're just going to have to figure out how to make this right."

"You're right I'll figure out a way of making this right somehow but, if you would show me what the two of you have been working on?"

"Of course Nanoha." Opening up the file, she pulls out four pictures. "These were her final decisions; she wanted to spend a week at each one; she wanted to start off in Venice, Italy, then she wanted to go to Madrid, Spain, your next stop would've been in Paris, France, and your final destination would have been Niagara Falls in Canada. Although I'm quite sure, you would've also gone to the United States side as well.

We were supposed to go over the final arrangements of hotels and restaurants before she gave this to you at Christmas. Now I'm not sure what to do with this file as she put her heart and soul into this project only to have to drop it."

"You said she wanted to spend a week at each one of these? That would make our trip a month-long. But I also don't understand why Hawaii is not one of the choices?"

"Well Hawaii was in the original pictures that I had showed her for romantic places to go but, she said Hawaii was off-limits as that was your first honeymoon and she didn't want to take away from those memories."

"Yes that was a very memorable… *blushes*… time."

"Nanoha I have an idea, I know Fate is still madly in love with you, if she wasn't then I would not have spent the past nine months working on this project. I'll tell you what I'll do; I will continue working on this but what I would like you to do is to rediscover each other and bring back the love and trust that you both once had. I would hate to see two people that are so madly in love with each other end up separated."

"All right I will find a way to somehow get us back to the way we once were. Then we'll go on the second honeymoon and continue where we left off on the first one."

* * *

><p>When I got home, I got a mild surprise as Alicia and was sitting in my living room. "Alicia what are you doing here and where is Fate I need to talk to her?"<p>

"Fate's lying down she said that she was tired. But I need to talk to you because I'm really pissed at you. How could you have treated my sister this way when she has been nothing but loving to you from the day, she first saw you she was in love with you and now you treat her like this? I hope this other woman is worth the pain that Fate has to go through."

"Alicia what other woman? The only one that I have ever wanted is Fate, so I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fate thinks that you're seeing another woman who is making you happier than she could, so without even looking at or reading over the divorce papers she signed them, because she doesn't want to stand in the way of your happiness. That's how much my sister loves you she's willing to give up her own happiness for you. I mean, why else would you give her divorce papers if you didn't love her anymore?"

"It seems that Fate and I were both thinking the same thing. You see, Alicia, I thought Fate was having an affair and I went to go and confront that woman today. That's when I found out that Fate was planning our second honeymoon. The woman I thought she was having an affair with was Liz. But why would she think I had found someone else?"

"I don't know Nanoha could it be the fact that you're sleeping in the spare bedroom, or maybe even the fact that you give my sister the cold shoulder. What else is she supposed to think Nanoha; when the once loving wife no longer wants anything to do with her?"

"Don't worry Alicia I'll…"

"Mama, Mama please wake up. Mama it's time to wake up now. Aunt Alicia, Fate-mama is not waking up!"

We both rushed to the master bedroom and my son Clyde was trying to wake Fate up with no success. I moved my son out of the way to get to my wife, I checked her pulse and was erratic her skin was cold and clammy. I turned to Alicia to tell her to call the ambulance but she was already on her cell phone.

"Fate, Fate please wake up, sweetheart I need you to wake up; please wake up. Don't leave me like this, I love you Fate please, please don't leave me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes<strong>: Yes I know I just left you at a critical cliffhanger and I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update next; so please don't kill me if you do that, I can't finish the story. ^_^ Well anyways here's the end of chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it even if I did leave you at a critical moment and cliffhanger.

Please leave a review let me know what you think. *_^

_In Love & Light,_

_Zona Ro_se };-

* * *

><p>926/2011


	3. Chapter 3 Can We Be Salvaged?

**Authors Notes:** Well everyone here is the long awaited next chapter to A College Romance: Reunion. My apologies that this has taken me so long to get this out, it seems that my new girlfriend has been keeping me quite busy lately and I've actually put my stories aside, so that I could concentrate on her, especially in getting to know her. I'm not making her an excuse, as I know my own procrastination is the true culprit behind why this hasn't been written and posted. I almost feel like I'm coming out of the mothballs with this. LOL

This story is a girl loving girl if this type of story bothers you; then why are you still reading?

This chapter is not Beta Read, as soon as I get it Beta Read I will re-post.

**Warning:** There is some anguish in this chapter. It's not too severe, but for those that are sensitive to anguish type situations I wanted to put this warning in.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, although I wish I really did. I do not make any money from my stories, I write them in accordance to _**fair use**_.

Now without delay, I present to you the next chapter of ACR: Reunion. I hope you enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

><p><strong>A College Romance: Reunion<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 3-Can We Be Salvaged?**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

'_Where am I? What is that annoying sound? Why can't I open my eyes?'_

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Testarossa, it's now all up to your wife. We've done everything that we possibly can for her. She's made it past the 48-hour mark, so any medications that were still in her that we didn't pump out have gone through her system. Now it's just up to her whether she lives or not; the decision is out of our hands. I'm sorry."

***Crying Sound***

'_What are they talking about? Whom are they talking about? Why is she crying? I am so tired I just want to… sleep…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Beep…<strong>

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

'_There's that annoying sound again. How is anybody supposed to sleep with a noise like that?'_

"Hey sis Christmas is around the corner, it would be an awesome Christmas gift. If you would just wake up, it's been a week since you were put in the hospital, and I know everybody wants to see your beautiful eyes again. So please wake up soon, I know, Nanoha and the kids really want you to wake up. We're all really worried about you. So please just open your eyes and let us know you're okay."

'_Alicia is that you? I've been trying to wake up, but for some reason, my body just wants to sleep. It's just so tired and exhausted as if it's giving up the will to return. I'll try harder for you, sis…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Beep…<strong>

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

"Fate, the kids are starting to get really scared that you're never going to wake up. I'm trying my best to be strong for them and tell them not to worry, but it is so difficult. I cry myself to sleep at night, just knowing that I'm the reason that you're like this. If only ***Crying*** I had trusted you more ***Crying*** then none of this would've happened. ***Crying*** I promise, Fate that from this day forward, I will always trust you. I will never doubt your love for me ever again. ***Crying*** So please just come back to us. I'll do whatever I have to, but please don't leave us. ***Crying*** I love you so much, Fate that if you leave me a part of my soul will die with you, and more than likely I'll follow after you. So please Fate come back to me come back to us. ***Crying*** I love you so much that it hurts, seeing you like this. ***Sobbing***

'_Why? Why are you crying for me? Your words make my heart ache, but also at the same time, they bring me such joy. Why do I want to wake up at your words more then when Alicia was here? Please stop crying you're going to make me cry, and that's something I don't do.'_

I felt the moisture in my eyes and then I felt the trail of the tears that leaked from my eyes, as I could no longer hold them back. I felt like a prisoner inside my own body, as it wouldn't do what I commanded it to do. No matter how hard I tried to open my eyes, to speak, but no words. Nothing. My body refused all of my commands. It was like it had betrayed me when I need it the most, so I let myself drift back off to sleep hoping the next time that I woke up I would actually be able to open my eyes and see the woman with the beautiful voice that was crying her heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>Beep…<strong>

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

"Hey sis, its Christmas Eve and I know you're gonna keep the big surprise for tomorrow, when everybody's here, but I would really love to see your beautiful eyes right now. I've talked with the nurses, and they've said that your eyes move under your eyelids. So I know that you're awake, you just need to open your eyes. I know I'd be one of the happiest women in the world next to Nanoha that is."

'_It's Christmas Eve already? I've been trying Alicia I really have, but it looks like it's going to take a miracle for my body to do what I tell it to do.'_

"Everybody's going to be here tomorrow, mom, dad, Nanoha, and the kids even Nanoha's parents said that they would be here tomorrow. I know that that will be the best Christmas present you could ever give anybody. It's just to wake up. I think that's all any of us really want at this point, sis."

'_I'll try Alicia. I'll try really hard to wake up tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Beep…<strong>

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

"Merry Christmas!" Shouted several different voices at once.

It's time to see if my hard work is going to pay off. I've been able to move my fingers a little bit. Now I can only hope that I'll be able to open my eyes and make my family happy. Everybody was talking and laughing so I thought I would try out my voice first and see what kind of reaction I would get.

"How is anybody supposed to sleep with all this racket?"

The room went deadly silent, so I cracked my eyes open just a hair to see what their reaction was. Everyone was staring at me, my family, as well as some people I didn't recognize. Two people came rushing to my side as the room exploded into noise and cheers my sister Alicia and a woman, I didn't recognize. They both grabbed my hands and held them in unison they said.

"Sis, you were able to do it, this is just awesome!"

"Fate you're awake, I'm so happy!"

I pulled my hand away from the woman that I didn't know, and half the room went silent than everybody noticed and stop talking. I looked at my mother, father, and sister, but then there were several other people as well as some children. I didn't know who these people were. However, the look in those beautiful blue eyes for some reason; the pain I see in them hurts my heart.

The older couple I didn't recognize gathered up the children and escorted them out of the room. I looked between my sister and a young woman that was slowly stepping away from me. I looked at my sister and with questions in my eyes. She must've known what I was thinking. Before she was able to answer my silent questions, an older man came walking in, in a rush.

"Mrs. Testarossa I'm glad to see that you're finally awake. Your family has been very worried about you and someone has been by your bedside since you were brought in several weeks ago. I guess my first question's going to be; how do you feel?"

I noticed he added, Mrs. in front of my name. For some reason that nagged at me as feeling right, even though I know I'm not married. I haven't found Miss right, well at least not that I know of, Hayate has hired on some new girls to work at the Café, and one of them that she described sounds like a knockout.

"Well Doc, for starters, it's Miss Testarossa not Mrs. I haven't found Miss right yet, and as for how I feel extremely tired and very lost at why I'm here."

"I see, then I guess my second question will be, what's the last thing you remember?"

I closed my eyes and tried to think back to the last thing that I remember. But there was a lot of gray and haziness and I had a hard time getting through it. The last clear thing I remembered I was on the way to the Café to get my first look at the new employees that Hayate hired.

"The last thing I remember I was on my way to the Cosplay Café to see the new employees that Hayate hired. The way she described one of the employees, she sounds like a real knockout. But my head feels really funny and cloudy."

"Sis, that was like 17 years ago. You mean you don't remember anything that happened over the past 17 years?"

I must've had the look of fright on my face as I looked between the doctor and my sister as the doctor jumped in. "Now don't panic. This is probably just a short-term amnesia that was brought on by a stressful situation. I'm quite sure it won't last very long. The sooner we can get you into familiar surroundings, the faster you'll get your memories back."

I nodded my head yes, but then my eyes slid to the woman that was now hiding in the corner. I could see that she had tears streaming down her face and she was trying to hold in the sobs as her shoulders were shaking. I smiled at her and motioned her over as best I could, as my hand would work right.

She slowly made her way over and I held my hand out to her. "I'm sorry if I don't remember who you are, but please stop crying. If you don't you'll start me crying and I don't want that. I'm not the type of person who likes to cry. I much prefer to be happy. You probably know who I am, but could you tell me who you are."

"My name is… I don't know how to say this, but I'm your wife Nanoha, Testarossa, Nanoha. We've been married for almost 15 years and we have four beautiful children together. Our oldest one we adopted and her name is Vivio, and then we have the triplets Sakura, Clyde, and Honoka, they are our biological children."

All of this information was making my head spin and so I put my head back and closed my eyes, softly, I said. "So those kids that were just in here, those are my kids... our kids."

The rest of the day went by very fast; especially after meeting my children, and in-laws. After a week of being in the hospital, it was time to go home but it was a home, I didn't remember. The doctor continues to assure me that I will get my memories back. I know that he is right, because I have been getting bits and pieces but it seems the most important piece is still eluding me… and that is my wife.

Every time I look at her, my heart aches with pain, but then I see her smile and it sores with happiness. These confusing emotions are very nerve wrecking as I'm not sure why, my heart would ache with such pain, but yet be so happy at the same time.

My memories of my children seem to be coming back much easier than that of my wife. I remember birthdays and holidays with them, even some of the secrets that they told me that my wife doesn't know about. However, she still remains a blank to me. No matter how hard I try to remember her. Even little things I'm still drawing a foggy gray cloud of memory.

May be the doctor is right, if I'm in more familiar surroundings of my memories will come back much faster than being in the hospital, at least that is what I'm hoping for. As Nanoha drives us home, she's chattering away about different things that the kids have done, while I have been in the hospital. I try my best to listen to every word, but my eyes and my mind start wondering and I slowly phase out her voice.

Is this how a loving wife should treat her spouse by ignoring her by drowning her out with the sounds of passing traffic? What is preventing me from remembering her? Was our marriage so bad that I had to forget it to start over? Why does my heart and my head ache so badly when I try to remember?

Finally, the car slows down and we pull into the driveway of a two-story house with a cute front porch. This must be our home. This must be my family's home, but none of this seems or feels familiar. I have a feeling this is going to be a long recovery.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

That's a sound that I would hear every day. It was my lifeline, knowing that you were alive, and I hoped that you were fighting for your life, fighting for us. Alicia and I would take our turns in shifts sitting by you holding your hand and talking to you. I have to admit most of the time I was by your side, I couldn't stop the river of tears as I knew it was because of me that you probably overdosed on your medications.

The doctor said that it was probably an accidental overdose, but the only one that knows that for sure is my sleeping beauty in the hospital bed next to me. Christmas is just a few days away, Alicia says that she has faith that my sleeping beauty will awake on Christmas day. I just hope and pray for a miracle that you open your eyes and look at me with the love that you once held for me, the same love I've always felt for you.

The days have trickled by and it's now Christmas morning. The kids are excited to go see you and mom and dad said they'd be with me for support. They've been a real lifesaver while you've been in the hospital. Your parents Precia and Souma have also shown up and are talking about how the Café is doing. Your mom and dad seem to be really proud of what you had started back when we were in college.

If only we could restart our lives and find the love that was young and new from those days of old. When we were just finding out about each other and exploring this new love that we have. Although I would just be happy to take back the pain that, I caused you that was so needless.

The kids are so happy to be able to spend Christmas with their grandparents, but I can see the worry in their eyes as they look at you. The cheers and talk have started to grow louder as the beeping is starting to be drowned out. Until a whisper of a sentence, stills us to silence.

"How is anybody supposed to sleep with all this racket?"

The room went deadly silent, you cracked your eyes open just a hair. Everyone was staring at you. I felt my heart swell as Alicia and I went rushing up to your side both of us grabbed your hands and held them, saying in unison.

"Sis, you were able to do it, this is just awesome!"

"Fate you're awake, I'm so happy!"

Then the most heart wrenching thing happened, you pulled your hand away from me. With that one motion half the room went silent, then I think everybody noticed and stop talking all at once. You looked at Precia, Souma, and Alicia then you looked at my parents, the children, and finally me. When you looked at us I saw an emptiness in your eyes, but then they became sad probably because the pain in my heart was showing.

Mom and dad must've realized something was wrong gathering up the children; they left probably went to look for the doctor to let him know you were awake. Your eyes looked between Alicia and me, but I knew something was wrong and so I slowly stepped back away from you. You looked over at Alicia and I think we all could read the questions in your eyes, and before she could answer them, the doctor came in, in a rush.

"Mrs. Testarossa I'm glad to see that you're finally awake. Your family has been very worried about you and someone has been by your bedside since you were brought in several weeks ago. I guess my first question's going to be; how do you feel?"

We could see the confusion growing in your eyes as you just stared at the doctor and said. "Well Doc, for starters, it's Miss Testarossa not Mrs. I haven't found Miss right yet, and as for how I feel extremely tired and very lost at why I'm here."

"I see, then I guess my second question will be, what's the last thing you remember?"

You closed your eyes as you concentrated on your memories, but then your eyebrows scrunched up as you try to concentrate.

"The last thing I remember I was on my way to the Cosplay Café to see the new employees that Hayate hired. The way she described one of the employees, she sounds like a real knockout, but my head feels really funny and cloudy."

"Sis, that was like 17 years ago. You mean you don't remember anything that happened over the past 17 years?"

You looked as panicked and frightened as I felt deep inside. The doctor jumped in. "Now don't panic. This is probably just a short-term amnesia that was brought on by a stressful situation. I'm quite sure it won't last very long. The sooner we can get you into familiar surroundings, the faster you'll get your memories back."

You nodded your head yes, but then your eyes slid over to where I was now standing. I was trying to hide in the corner and become unnoticed, as I didn't want anyone else to see the river of tears from my aching heart. When the doctor had mentioned amnesia I think that's when the sobs started, I was trying my best to hide it. You smiled over at me and motioned for me to move over to the bedside with your left hand that I could see you were struggling to move.

Slowly I made my way over to your bedside, you held your hand out to me, and softly, you said. "I'm sorry if I don't remember who you are, but please stop crying. If you don't you'll start me crying and I don't want that. I'm not the type of person who likes to cry. I much prefer to be happy. You probably know who I am, but could you tell me who you are."

In a shaky voice, "My name is… I don't know how to say this, but I'm your wife Nanoha, Testarossa, Nanoha. We've been married for almost 15 years and we have four beautiful children together. Our oldest one we adopted and her name is Vivio, and then we have the triplets Sakura, Clyde, and Honoka they are our biological children."

You had a strange look in your eyes, resting your head back on your pillow you closed them and softly said. "So those kids that were just in here, those are my kids... our kids."

The rest of the day went by very fast; especially after I introduced the children and my parents. After a week of being in the hospital, it was time for you to come home but it was a home, you didn't remember. The doctor continues to assure us that you will get your memories back. I can only hope that he is right, as I can see you struggling to try and bring back what you have lost.

I see you looking at me and I can see the pain in your eyes, but I put on a good front and smile my best for you, and I slowly see that pain fade from your eyes and it's replaced with happiness.

The children and I spend every moment, we can with you, and I have noticed that your memories of them are slowly coming back, but I am still a stranger to you. Why is it so much harder for you to remember me? Did I cause you so much pain that you really don't want to remember me and the good times that we've had?

Maybe the doctor is right, if you are in more familiar surroundings, your memories will come back much faster than being in the hospital at least that is what I'm hoping for. As I drive us home, I'm chattering away about different things that the kids have done, while you have been in the hospital. You seem to try your best to listen to every word, but your eyes start wondering.

As I continue with what I'm saying. I wonder if you're listening to me, or am I wasting my breath. Oh how my heart aches to know that I have caused you this pain, to know that I am the one that destroyed our marriage, all because of miscommunication. If only I had trusted you when you said, everything was fine.

I see our two-story house with its cute little porch that you loved. You are finally home, but will this be a home to you, or is this truly the end of us. As I pulled into the driveway I see you looking, but there is no recognition within those beautiful burgundy eyes. In my heart of hearts, I pray silently that you're able to recover everything, every moment of our lives together from our most joyous moments, to our most painful because without them we are not whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well everybody, here's the end of another chapter. I didn't leave you guys at a cliffhanger, this time. Although, the suspense hopefully will not be as long as the last one. I had actually wanted to finish the story before posting another chapter to any of my stories, but I've been leaving you guys hanging on this cliffhanger for too long. So I decided to get my butt in gear and get this chapter finished. I will be working on the next and final chapter to this story, and hopefully I'll get it out to you soon, but I make no promises on how soon that it's.

Reviews, I love to get my reviews. Actually, re-reading some of my reviews has helped inspire me to get my butt moving on writing and finishing my stories. So help cheer me on and tell me what you really think of my stories, as I always say; I cannot grow as a writer without knowing what you think of my writing. The best way to let me know is either through a review or PM.

As always I thank my readers for their patients and I do make this promise on my profile. I will never leave a story unfinished. So until the next chapter enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


	4. Chapter 4 Divorce or Honeymoon?

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the final chapter to the sequel of A College Romance. This is a very long chapter with a lot of ups and downs to it. There is even some anguish in here so for those of you that are sensitive to that type of thing. Please be aware.

This chapter is unbeta read as soon as it's beta read I will repost.

**Warning**: There is anguish in this chapter please be aware.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, nor do I make money off from my stories. I use the characters in accordance with _**fair use**_.

Now without further ado I present to you the final chapter to A College Romance: Reunion.

ZR };-

* * *

><p><strong>A College Romance: Reunion<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 4-Divorce or Honeymoon?**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

After climbing out of the car I slowly made my way to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the front porch. As I stood at the bottom I looked up at the front of the house, trying to look for something that was familiar that would jog my memories, but nothing came to me.

On the front porch was a swing facing the front yard. There were also some potted plants with flowers. I looked up and I could see the curtains in the windows one set of curtains looked really girly, the other was more boyish. As I continued to look around I was straining to try to remember what was around me and slowly I started getting a headache.

Nanoha walked up next to me and put her arm around my waist to help me up the stairs. The feel of her touch brings strange reactions to my body, my heart rate increases, and I start to feel extremely happy, but also on the edge of sadness as for some reason, my memories of her refuse to come to the surface.

After Nanoha helped me up the stairs, she opened the door and I slowly walked through. Standing with excitement where the four kids all of them with huge grins on their faces. I just couldn't help smiled back at them with the same happiness and enthusiasm that they had. In the older girl, Vivio, I saw her eyes shift back and forth between Nanoha and myself. I could see worry in her eyes, I hope that soon that worry will go away.

"Clyde, why don't you take Fate-mama and show her around the house? Girls why don't you help me in the kitchen so we can get lunch ready?"

The two youngest girls looked slightly disappointed that their brother had the honor of giving me the tour, but then I looked over at their brother and he looked just as disappointed that he wasn't going into the kitchen to help fix our lunch. It would seem that we have a strange family, but that's all right with me there my family.

As I watch the four women of the house move away from me. The young man of the house stood in front of me, took a deep breath and seem to reside himself to the tour. Slowly, he made his way through the house showing me all of the rooms when it came time to going upstairs. He put himself behind me as if to protect me if I went to lose my balance and fall backwards.

After my tour was over I sat down in the living room in a chair that was designated as my own, my legs were feeling shaky, and I was very grateful to sit down. I looked around the living room for a short while trying to absorb everything that was around. There were many pictures of the kids as well is Nanoha and myself. We were either hugging or kissing either the children or ourselves.

I had just put my head back and closed my eyes, when Vivio came in to tell us lunch was on the table. Both Vivio and Clyde helped me stand up, as my legs were still unsteady, the two of them stood on both sides of me to make sure I wasn't going to fall down. I took the first available chair and sat down quickly as I didn't know how long my legs would hold me.

Lunch was a bit of a surprise, as I wasn't expecting Roman it had strips of chicken, hard-boiled egg, and vegetables. When I put it in my mouth, the taste was so heavenly. I closed my eyes and said, "Mmm, this is the best Ramen I can remember having."

Nanoha just smiled and nodded towards the two younger girls Sakura, and Honoka looked extremely pleased and happy at my comment.

"I've been teaching the girls my secret recipe for the Roman sauce looks like it's been a big success."

We were almost through lunch, when the telephone ring; it made me jump in the process. Nanoha looked extremely surprised that we were getting a phone call. Then she started to look a bit worried as she jumped up and ran over to answer it. When she answered the phone, she turned away from us, and lowered her voice. I wonder who it is that she needs to hide who she's talking to.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

When the phone rang, my heart jumped. I noticed that Fate had jumped also. Then I had remembered that Liz said she would keep me informed on her progress. So I jumped up to get the phone before it could go to the answering machine. What I got was a big surprise as it was, Hayate.

"Hello Testarossa, residents."

"_Hi, Nanoha it's Hayate, how are things going is Fate, adjusting all right?"_

"Everything is going just fine. We were just finishing up lunch, and then I think we're going to watch a bit of TV and then go to bed."

"_That's great. Do you to have any plans for tomorrow?"_

"Not that I'm aware of why?"

"_Well I was just thinking that maybe you two would like to come down to the Café, and kind of reminisce about the old days. It would be like, walking down memory lane as this is where the two of you first met. I actually think it would be a great idea, if you re-created all of your dates to see if that would help Fate in getting her memories back."_

"You know Hayate that actually sounds like a really good idea. Maybe we might even be able to re-find that special connection that we always had. What time would be a good time to stop by the Café?"

"_Around lunchtime probably would be a good idea. I've got a surprise for you and I think Fate will just love it."_

"Okay, so around noon we'll be at the Café we'll see you then, Hayate. Goodbye."

After I hung up the phone, I turned back to the table and you were staring at me so intently that I shifted my eyes away from you and said who was on the phone. "That was an old friend of ours that I'm quite sure you remember it was, Hayate and she was wondering if we could stop by the Café tomorrow. As far as I knew, we didn't have any plans. So I told her that we would come by around noon. I'm sorry I didn't even ask if you had any plans tomorrow Fate."

"No, as far as I know, Nanoha. I don't have any plans except to try to remember the past 17 years of my life, a life I've shared with you. If going to the Café will help me remember us, than I am more than willing to go."

With that, we all finished our lunch and then moved to the living room after the dishes were done. The kids ran and got the photo albums as they all had their own favorite ones. I went into our bedroom and got my favorite one that had our wedding and honeymoon pictures in it as well as our happy moments over the past fourteen and a half years of our blissful marriage.

The kids would chatter and point out different pictures to you, you would smile, and laugh and you truly were having a wonderful time with them. Then it came time for me and as you looked at the pictures. I could see that you were smiling, but I could also see your brow wrinkling with the strain to remember us, more importantly, you wanted to try to remember… me.

After a while, I could see that you were getting tired so I finally put an end to it, and said that you probably should go lie down and rest. When I said that I noticed Clyde looked extremely worried, so I suggested if he wanted to take a nap, he should go in and take it with his Fate-mama. So I watched the two of you go down the Hall to our bedroom, hoping that tomorrow would bring some of our treasured memories back to you.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

This morning was a bit awkward, when I woke up Nanoha was spooned against me from behind with her arm over me, her hand cupping my breast. I didn't know what to do. It felt so right, so good I didn't want this moment to end. Every time that Nanoha touches me, I have this feeling of rightness about everything.

When she finally woke up, she rolled over onto her back and yond a good morning then made her way into the bathroom. I laid there cherishing the warmth of her hand as it slowly faded away.

The morning flew by, and now we're on our way to the Café to meet up with Hayate. As we approach the Café, not much had changed, except out front now was a patio with tables, chairs, and umbrellas for outdoor dining. When we walked in the door, Hayate was at the podium, and as soon as she saw us, she had a huge grin on her face and a sparkle in her eye that had me slightly worried.

As I looked around, not much has changed on the inside except their new tables and booths and the decor has slightly changed. The waitresses still wore skimpy cosplay no doubt created by Hayate herself.

"I'm so glad you guys were able to make it! Here let me show you to your favorite table."

After showing us to the table I sat down, but Nanoha never got a chance to as Hayate grabbed her arm and dragged her away into the back area. She probably wants to talk to Nanoha about how I'm doing and didn't want to do it in front of me. At least that's what I was hoping she was doing. The moment I saw Nanoha stepped back out my heart started to sink, as Hayate had apparently gotten Nanoha in one for old costumes.

The moment that Nanoha had stepped out, all heads turned towards her as she started to make her way over to my table. I had a strange sense of déjà vu as I saw her walking towards me and I was slowly starting to fill with dread at what could come next. She was passing a table, and I could see what was about to happen, but I couldn't get my body to move fast enough to prevent his hand from grabbing her butt.

The shrill squeal that came from her lips was one, I knew very well in the back of my mind I remembered how the scenario had gone. I wasn't a young woman anymore, but I could still defend my wife. I was up and out of my chair and my cane came crashing down onto his forearm, Nanoha quickly moved in behind me so I was standing in between them. My rage and anger evident on my face.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my wife ever again!"

I was ready to take him on as he stood up, but he didn't get very far. A big, beefy hand gripped his shoulder squeezing it tight, causing him to sit back down. In a low gruff voice, Zafira said in his ear, "She's taken on three young college guys to protect her, woman, I suggest not trying her patients today."

The guy looked me up and down, and then looked down at his arm as it was turning an ugly purple, he nodded his head yes stood up and left the Café. Hayate came over shaking her head, wiggling her finger at the two of us.

"Why is it Nanoha every time you put on one of those outfits someone just has to grab your ass? Can you not go a day in one of my outfits that you're not being molested in some way?"

"Well, Hayate. If you didn't make them so skimpy and easy for them to grab me, then they would leave me alone! I'm going out back to change back into my street clothes. I'm not going through this again, Hayate!"

Nanoha retreated quickly into the back room, I looked over at Hayate, and she had a huge grin on her face.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you, Hayate?"

"Yes siree I sure did!" Still grinning from ear to ear.

"Why? By the sound of it this, this is not the first time you have done this to her."

"No… just like that wasn't the first time you saved her like that." Hayate tilted her head to the side and looked me up and down as if she was looking for something.

"I have?"

"Yes, Fate you have saved her. You used to come in here every day just to see her. I think you fell in love with Nanoha the first moment you saw her, and with each passing day, I think it grew stronger. You even saved her from her ex-boyfriend who was holding her at gunpoint in this very Café. You put yourself in between her and his gun. You have a lot of love for her Fate. Don't let it get confused with anything else. I know for a fact that Nanoha loves you just as much if not more than she did when she first saw you walk into our Café. Never doubt that she loves you, Fate."

"Mou… Hayate, don't ever give me one of those costumes ever again. I never did like getting molested by those guys, every time I would wear one." Nanoha said coming up next to me.

"I can always give you your old costumes, Nanoha to spice up your love life." Hayate said, laughing as she went into the back room.

Nanoha picked up my chair that I had knocked over and we sat down at our table. There were a few minutes of awkward silence, and then Nanoha finally asked. "So what were the two of you talking about, when I went back to change?"

"She was telling me some things that I should remember. She told me that I had saved you once before, and that I would come into the Café every day just to see you. Things that I want to remember, but for some reason can't. She also told me about me, saving you from your ex-boyfriend. Did I really put myself in between you and his gun?"

Nanoha looked down at her hands that were on top of the table, clearing her throat. She looked up at me straight into my eyes, "Yes, you and Alicia came in here to save me. Alicia, when after Yuuno and you came after me, putting yourself between me and him. It was the scariest thing I've ever gone through next to seeing you at the park standing on the wrong side of the railing, looking down at the water."

"Why was I on the wrong side of the railing and looking at the water?"

"Yuuno had lied to you about our relationship and you took it very badly. I don't know what was going through your mind at the time, but all I could see was someone that I loved was in great danger of hurting herself for something that wasn't real."

"What did you do?"

"I ran up behind you and put my arms around you and told you never to leave me and that I love you. I think I fell in love with you the first time you came into the Café, my first day working here. However, you wouldn't talk to me. I would try to start up a conversation, but you never answered me, all you would do was tell me your order of Chai tea and a bagel with cream cheese. It ended up being your sister at a lesbian party that got us together."

"That sounds like something she would do. Let me guess, she came on too strong, and I went to defend your honor."

"That's partially right, I told her that there was someone that I really liked and that person was you. She used that knowledge she had about the two of us and got us together. The following Saturday we went on our first date, and it was downhill from there."

"Wow, you mean my sister's matchmaking actually worked for once."

Nanoha started to laugh and it was a beautiful sound. Just like she's a beautiful woman, and to think she's my wife. Why is it so hard for me to remember all of these good times? What is preventing me from remembering? Moreover, why do I get these blasted headaches every time I try?

When I look into Nanoha's eyes I can see her emotions, I can see the love she has for me in her eyes. Everything that Nanoha and Hayate have said today all have a feeling of déjà vu and realism. So I know they've been telling me the truth. So why can't I remember?

"I have an idea that was given to me by a couple of people, are you game to try it out?" Nanoha asked with hesitation.

"As long as you're with me, I think I'll try it."

"All right then, we'll start tonight then. We're going to re-create our first date and see how it goes. Maybe by going down the memory lanes that we've been walking, it will help bring back your memories faster. At least that's what we're all hoping. Not all of our memories have been happy ones, especially recently, but I know that our love can survive anything no matter what it is."

I wondered what Nanoha meant about not all of our memories were happy ones and she also mentioned that those unhappy ones were more recent. Is that the reason why my memories will not come back? Is there something heartbreaking that I just don't want to remember?

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

I was slightly worried that Fate would ask me about what I meant at the end of that conversation. Thankfully, she left it alone. When we got back home, I made a few phone calls and made reservations at our favorite restaurant Amours, which is where we had our first date and also where she proposed to me. They had an open reservation for Saturday night, which was just perfect.

I checked to see what movies were playing and I could tell something that Fate would absolutely just love to watch was playing, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's The Movie Second was playing. I know Fate is a big fan of Anime and she actually got me hooked on this Anime because the two main characters have the same names in it, as us.

I know Fate has all three seasons as well is the first movie, so we'll have to watch the first movie so that she'll be up to speed when watching the second one. I had found out after we had been dating for a while that Fate didn't like comedies, but yet on our first date. She sat begrudgingly through it just because I wanted to see it. This time around, we'll both enjoy the movie, at least that's what I'm hoping.

Saturday is finally here and we just finished watching the first movie, and I'm driving us over to the restaurant. I've noticed over the past couple of days, that Fate's memories have slowly been coming back. She still seems to struggle to remember us, but those memories are slowly coming back to her. The doctor told me to be patient and eventually it'll all come back to her either bit by bit, or all at once.

Our dinner at Amours was wonderful. I had gotten the veal parmesan and Fate had gotten lasagna. We had shared a bottle of wine between the two of us and the restaurants garlic knots were just wonderful, and complemented the meal beautifully. The atmosphere in the restaurant was very romantic as it always has been.

The movie was as good as expected. The animation in it almost seemed to surpass the first movie. I surprised Fate with putting her arm up and over my shoulders so that I could rest my head on hers. She gently laid her cheek on top of my head and I heard a sigh of contentment.

When we left the movie theater, I took her hand in mine and we laced our fingers together, she smiled at me and it just fills my heart with the love I have for this woman. A love I will take with me until my dying breath. We climbed back into the car and drove to the park and start walking around the pond; I knew my destination was a certain bench that overlooks the fountain with the perfect view of the rising moon.

As we were sitting on the bench and I was cuddled into Fate's side. I thought back on the evening and it mirrored our first date, almost perfectly. Only the ending to this one will be much different because I plan to kiss my wife right here in the park, and then if things heat up we can take it back to our bedroom.

"Fate I would like to do something that we didn't get a chance to on our first date. We never got a chance to kiss on our first date, but I would really like to kiss you tonight right here in the park."

"I've wanted to do that all night Nanoha, come here."

I tilted my head up and our lips met briefly then she came in for another kiss and the next thing I knew we were doing butterfly kisses. Brief little kisses that only last a few seconds, but then I felt her tongue caressed my lips, so I opened my mouth for her, and soon our sweet little kisses turned in to one heated one. My tongue could not get enough of her. I wanted to explore every nook and cranny of it and re-memorize everything again.

The only reason we separated was someone had cleared their throat, when we looked it was a patrolman who looked rather embarrassed that it was two women kissing and not a normal couple. (His words not mine.) He suggested that we take it somewhere else that the park was not the place for this type of thing.

I actually agreed with him. Because our bedroom is much more suited for what I wanted to do next to my wife. We thanked him, and made our way back to the car and headed home to our bedroom. When we got home, we noticed that the kids were all in bed, so we made a beeline straight for our bedroom.

"Fate, why don't you get ready I have to go into the bathroom for a few minutes and I'll be right back."

"Just don't take too long, Nanoha."

I hurried into the bathroom. I wanted to clean up a bit before going to my wife in making love with the first time in months. After I was done, I made my way into the bedroom, but Fate wasn't changed. She was sitting on the side of the bed, her head was resting on one of her hands. She almost looked like she was crying so I came around and knelt down in front of her, and that's when I saw... the divorce papers. I had forgotten to tear up and throw out were held loosely in her other hand, as I look at her face I could see tears streaming from her eyes as she looked at me.

In a heartbroken and crackled voice Fate asked, "Has everything been a lie? From the day I got home from the hospital, even tonight has it all been a lie, Nanoha?"

I closed my eyes, took the papers from her hand, and sat down next to her and with painstaking care I started to shred the papers into a pile on the floor at my feet.

"It's all because of me that you have had to endure all of the pain that you had to go through. You should have been the one to file the papers, not me. It all started because of a miscommunication… my stupidity in not believing in us. I thought that you were having an affair, when I couldn't take it anymore. I told you that I wanted a divorce, that's when you ended up having your heart attack.

In a shaky voice I continued. "After you had gotten home everything seemed to be going well, but a woman kept calling asking for you. That just reconfirmed my idea, but how wrong I was. I had had the papers drawn up before you had your heart attack. With that woman calling, I was finally at the end of my rope, so I handed you the divorce papers. The next thing you did was make a phone call to someone named Liz, and you told her to cancel whatever it was she was doing for you. After that you said you would read them and sign the divorce papers the next day, and when in to lie down.

I hung my head in shame, "I went to the phone and hit the redial, and the person on the other end said that they were a travel agency for dream vacations. I didn't know what to think at that point in time, but I asked them their address. I then left the house and went looking for the person that I thought was destroying my marriage, taking away my most precious person.

"When I finally met Liz and she told me what the two of you had been doing over the past few months. I felt so ashamed you wanted to give me a wonderful Christmas present you wanted to give me a second honeymoon for a fifteenth Wedding Anniversary. When I came home, Alicia was here. She told me that you had signed the papers without even looking at them. She also wanted to know who I was seeing that I wanted the divorce. I told her I wasn't seeing anyone, and that the whole thing was a miscommunication.

"That's when we heard Clyde try to wake you up, and when we tried to wake you up ourselves you wouldn't and the ambulance rushed you to the hospital. You pretty much know everything else that has happened since you woke up in the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

I closed my eyes at the head rush, as all of my memories came swimming back to me. I remembered everything, including the time I was in the hospital last and I couldn't wake up.

"Not everything, Nanoha. I remember, while I was sleeping. I would hear a woman crying, begging me to wake up. Her crying broke my heart every time I heard it. She even made me cry, as I felt the tears roll down into my pillow. I didn't know why for this woman I wanted to wake up. I was both happy and sad when she would visit me she would always start talking about children, our children.

"She would talk about her day at work and how the bakery was going. But how alone she felt without me by her side. I didn't understand what she was talking about because I didn't recognize the voice that was talking to me. Alicia would come in and talk about everything under the sun cheering me on to wake up. But the one I wanted to wake up for the most was the woman who was crying her heart out every time she came to visit me.

"I didn't wake up for my sister; I woke up for a woman I didn't know, so that she would stop crying, so that maybe I could see her smile. In the short time that I've woken up, to this moment in time I have learned what it's like to be madly in love with someone from the moment you lay eyes on them. I fell in love with you all over again Nanoha from the moment I saw you in the hospital.

"Even knowing the heartache it would cause you still wanted me to remember everything that has happened. Why? Why would you want me to remember the pain and suffering that we went through? Why did you put yourself through all of that?"

"Because without those memories Fate we are not whole and I don't think we would have been able to continue on without you knowing the pain and suffering that I have put you through. That and how much I love you, Fate. I'll understand if you don't want to be my wife anymore, but know now I have and always will love you."

Nanoha started to stand up, but I wouldn't let her, instead, I pulled her into my chest where she started to cry and sob. I could feel the tears in my own eyes as I kissed the top of her head, and stroked my hand up and down her back. I let her cry herself into exhaustion and carefully maneuvered her into bed. I didn't know what to do. I still had to sort through the memories that I had with the new ones that have been made.

Can we truly be salvaged? Is it as simple as that? I needed to clear my head, so that I could think and the best place that I knew to think is the front porch swing that I put in, so that Nanoha and I could see the sunsets. I stood up and made sure that she was covered and slowly made my way out onto the front porch and sat there, lost in my thoughts.

I don't know how long I have been sitting out here. When I heard the front door open and close when I looked over, I saw Nanoha with a blanket wrapped around her; she came over, sat down, and draped the rest of the blanket over me. I didn't realize how cold I was until the warmth of the blanket and Nanoha started to warm me up.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me for what I've done?" Nanoha whispered.

"Do you think you'd be able to forgive me for keeping a secret that almost destroyed our marriage?"

When Nanoha looked at me I could see the start of the tears, I knew I wouldn't be able to take her crying anymore.

"Please, don't cry anymore. It pains me every time I hear it and see it. Don't you think my poor heart has gone through enough?"

"You've really been putting yourself under a lot of stress over your surprise secret, haven't you? So much stress that you were on your way to giving yourself a heart attack before I even said what I did."

"I tried to tell myself that keeping the secret from you wasn't the same thing as lying to you, but in my heart I knew it was almost the same thing. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I wasn't lying to you, I don't think my heart believed me."

"When I accused you of an affair that was the catalyst that pushed you over, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself. Never mind ask it of you."

"This situation has opened up my eyes, Nanoha, but there are things about our relationship that have not been going the way they should. I think we need space to rediscover who we are. I'm not saying that I don't love you anymore because I do, but there needs to be more than just love in a relationship. We need to start to trust each other again, and I think as long as we live under the same roof. We may end up falling back into the same pattern that started this whole ball rolling.

"I'm going to talk to Alicia today and tell her that we need space. I just don't know how long this is going to take. No matter how long this takes, I want you to stay, Mrs. Nanoha Testarossa. I have always been faithful to you I have never strayed never even looked at another woman, the way I look at you. However, I have giving you cause to doubt in my love for you, and when you gave me those divorce papers. It made me think that you had found someone else, and so the doubt has been planted that; am I truly the right one for you?"

"Did I tear those papers up prematurely?"

"No, if you hadn't done that I would not have taken your words to heart and believed them. I do not foresee this lasting long, but I think to make our relationship healthier than it was before. This is something that we need to do. I want to stay your wife Nanoha, but something has been broken in our relationship and we need to fix it before _we_ end up broken."

"How long will we be separated? Will you still work at the bakery, or go back to the Café? How long will it be before you're lying next to me in our bed?"

"I don't think it'll be any longer than a few months, maybe a year or two at the most. We need to fix what's broken, Nanoha before whatever is broken, destroys what we have. I'll work at the Café, and send Alicia to work at the bakery. Before you know it, I'll be lying next to you ready to make love to you. With a passion that burns hotter than the sun."

"I'll wait patiently for that day, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well everybody, it didn't have exactly a happy conclusion, but it was a good ending. Now you're all probably wondering why didn't I give them a happy ever after ending well that's because there's a part three to this story… That's right, A College Romance: Generations. Now, before any of you ask about the second honeymoon. That is been put on hold until Fate comes back to make love to her, woman with a passion that burns hotter than the sun.

Now you're all probably wondering when I'll get started on the third story. I would like to get finished my other stories before I get to that one. So it might end up being a while before I can get to it. I have several stories that are way behind. Not to mention I have quite a few new ones that want to come out of hiding.

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's The Movie Second is going to be coming out on DVD sometime in mid to late March 2013. You may be able to preorder it now, I'm not sure if you'll be able to order it through Amazon Japan or another site.

As always, please leave a review let me know what you think of my work. I can't grow as a writer, if you don't tell me what you think. Just remember you get more with honey than you ever could with vinegar.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


End file.
